Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to wireless communication of data driven by 3D object movement.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, the field of digital communications includes wired and wireless transfer of information. Digital communications may include direct communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device, and may also include “indirect” communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device, through one or more “intermediary” or “middleman” devices, and eventually to a recipient device.
One example of wired transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Local Area Network (LAN) from a sender device to a router through a sender Ethernet cable, and from the router to a recipient device through a recipient Ethernet cable.
One example of wireless transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Bluetooth protocol connection. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) from a sender device to a router through a wireless Wi-Fi connection, and from the router to a recipient device through a wireless Wi-Fi connection. Another example of wireless transfer is Visible Light Communication (VLC).
Traditional wireless communications may be received and read by any recipient device within a range in which information transmitted wirelessly by a sender device can be interpreted. In some cases, information transmitted wirelessly by a sender may be within range of an unintended recipient.
Advertising a brand, a product, or a service is often an effective means for a business to obtain new customers and reinforce loyalty in existing customers. Advertising can be particularly effective if targeted at the correct audience, such as when a sport fan is told that buying a particular product will support his/her favorite team. Often, seating at sport stadiums during sporting events is divided into “sections” devoted to fans of one of the teams playing.
Advertising can be a particularly useful source of revenue during sporting events, such as football games. By using advertising, revenues may be raised, the cost of tickets may be brought down, and more fans may be allowed to go to a particular sports game.
Thus, a means of targeted local wireless advertising is needed.